By The Way
by Jade Errol
Summary: There's really no twists here. Lily is your average everyday girl, except...she's a bit quiet/opinionated/intellect/beautiful/shy/talks more around friends/flirty-on-the-occasion girl. The Marauders are your average everyday cute/adorable/attractive...
1. Default Chapter

By The Way  
  
Author: Disturbing tha Peace  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable. It's J.K. Rowling's. The song lyrics belong to Jessica Simpson - Irresistible.  
  
Summary: There's really no twists here. Lily is your average everyday girl, except...she's a bit quiet/opinionated/intellect/beautiful/shy/talks more around friends/flirty-on-the-occasion girl. The Marauders are your average everyday cute/adorable/attractive/sexy/troublemakers/heartbreakers. What happens when she runs into a certain Marauder?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Irresistible  
  
-------  
Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
I think you know  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
He's so irresistable  
---------  
  
Walking up and down the staircases of Hogwarts, 6th year Prefect Lily Evans was bound for the library, hoping to research information on their latest assignment for DADA, the Werewolf. Upon entering, she slowed her pace and quietly scurried towards the shelves with books on Dangerous Creatures. Picking a few lengthy books off the shelves, she sat herself down. Flipping the pages through to the Werewolf section, she started to hum to herself. This was gonna be a while. It was a bright, sunny day out, obvious to her, because the sun's rays were right behind her and over her book, giving her the perfect lighting to read.  
  
A shadow loomed over her, blocking the light she needed for reading.  
  
"Interested in Werewolves?" Came the voice of a boy with sandy-blond hair, looking over shoulder.   
  
Not removing her eyes from the book, she spoke.  
  
"No, it's just an assignment."  
  
"Remus Lupin," he introduced himself.  
  
"Lily Evans," she said, finally tearing her eyes away from the stained, Old English lettering of the book. She turned around and looked up. Looking behind his black rimmed glasses, she observed his eyes. He had tan eyes, with traces of blue in them. Maybe they were hazel. The look fit him, it gave her the impression he was intellectual. Ever since First Year, she'd been so uptight about being the top Straight-A student. After some few years of teasing, this must be God's gift to Lily. (A/N: Sort've what she's thinking)  
  
"I don't think we've met before," he stated. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, 6th Year," she replied, offering him the seat next to her. She couldn't just let him stand the whole time.   
  
He gratefully took the seat, maybe was going to be there for a while.  
  
"Do you need help?" he offered.   
  
"Nah, I think I've got this down."  
  
"Do you need company?" he offered, charmingly. He flashed her a grin. Usually, he wouldn't be so open, but since this girl didn't know him, and he didn't know her, what's to lose?  
  
"Only if it's yours." She didn't need anyone else to bother her, and at least, he didn't look like an idiot. She looked at him, concentrating on his eyes, and smiled back. On the occasion, she could be a flirty girl, but that was on the occasion. And this was one of them. "So tell me, what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, 6th year as well," he responded, looking at her green eyes. And he noted, they were bright. Silence lingered for a few seconds.  
  
"Why haven't I seen a lot of you then?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you thought of me like that already," he replied, appalled.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said, playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"No, I don't," he responded, trying to pretend he didn't know what she meant. "But It would be great if you could join me in Hogsmeade with a couple of my friends, this weekend."  
  
"You know, I think I'd rather join you in your dorm, alone," she said seductively, purring, but failing altogether. To make up for it, she brought her lips to his neck, trailing small kisses along his neck. Leading them towards his, he took his turn. He brought his lips towards hers, and they were connected. Lily could feel sparks of excitement, as he slowly slid his tongue towards her lips, trying to gain access. He was a good kisser. She brought her hands around his neck, playing with locks of the sandy-blond hair that was so adorable, all work forgotten. He moved her onto his lap, without breaking the connection.   
  
After 15 minutes of heated snogging, somebody cleared their throat. He had black hair, that neatly stuck up, he must've done it himself. With his crystal blue eyes, he looked simply irresistible. Lily and Remus were too busy to notice though.   
  
"Ahem."  
  
No response.   
  
He started to fake cough like crazy, incessantly. Finally, they broke it off and looked at the boy on the floor, who so obviously faked fainting and coughing.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
He got up and dusted himself off. After he was done, he was grinning like the crazy/sexy/cool person that he was.  
  
"Remmie, I think we need to talk," Sirius began, holding back laughter from the scene he was just watching.  
  
"Ok, hold on," Remus replied, gently helping Lily off his lap.  
  
Sirius walked towards some books and pretended to look for something, while eavesdropping on Remus and Lily.  
  
"I guess I gotta go," Remus told Lily, lightly caressing her hand.  
  
"I have to get back to work anyways," Lily said, not wanting to say goodbye. "I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus replied, giving her a peck on the cheek. He got up, got Sirius, and they left.  
  
"Remus Lupin," she said to herself. She began to gather her things. Lily would have to wait on her work, because right now, all she could think about was Remus J. Lupin.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well! That's it for the first chapter. Remember to review!  
  
xoxo  
theclicks 


	2. HIATUS BE BACK SOON

By The Way  
  
HIATUS  
  
I'm currently working on "The Truth to Being Speechless" and my partner hasn't been around to help me write "By The Way". Don't worry, the story will get done, just not so soon. Sorry to all those who have to wait.  
  
Confused but Well 


End file.
